deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell VS Timmy Turner
Maxwell_VS_Timmy.png|Clockboxxer Maxwell VS Timmy Turner 'is a What-If? ''Death Battle, featuring Maxwell from Scribblenauts ''and Timmy Turner from ''The Fairly Oddparents. '''Description '' These two creative youths are gonna throw down to find out whose whimsical imaginative abilities are superior. Will Maxwell scribble himself up a victory or will Timmy Turner wish for his opponent's demise?'' 'Interlude' Clockboxxer: Creativity. Imagination. It's in every mind, but not many can utilize it for great things. Astral: But these two kiddos have the whole world at their fingertips! Maxwell, wielder of the magic notebook from Scribblenauts. Clockboxxer: And Timmy Turner, The Fairly Oddparents' wishful thinker. For this battle, we will be counting crossovers such as Scribblenauts Unmasked ''and ''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour ''as we know that they are canon to their respective sources. '''Astral: He's Clockboxxer and I'm Astral.' Clockboxxer: And today, we will find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. 'Maxwell' Clockboxxer: There were once two adventurers named Edgar and Julie. The two had a fierce rivalry, always challenging themselves to find treasure before the other did. One day, when Julie beat Edgar to the top of a pyramid, she found a ring. With that, Edgar proposed to her on the spot, and she happily accepted. Astral: Ah, come on, he totally only did it so she wouldn't compete with him. It's a genius strategy, really. So genius they started a family together! It's all part of the plan, Clock. Anyway, they started a nice happy family together, consisting of 42 CHILDREN?! WHAT?! Jesus, what a pair of horndogs! I mean, at some point, she must be unable to even have kids, right? I mean, you could do two 5v5 basketball matches and still have enough kids for a small audience! Ninja kid looks cool, though, I like his vibe. Clockboxxer: Bizarre number of children aside, they only had 1 daughter out of the entire batch, and she was closest with her twin brother, Maxwell. Astral: And just in case you were worried about them being able to afford 42 children, don't! On all their treasure hunting and exploration quests, they've picked up quite the collection of trinkets. Clockboxxer: Edgar and Juliet gifted their children various treasures and magical artifacts over their many adventures. And Lily and Maxwell in particular were given exceptionally ''powerful items. For Lily, a globe that could take her anywhere in the world just by pointing at the location. And for Maxwell, a powerful magical notebook capable of summoning anything simply by writing the name of an object. '''Astral: Potentially world changing items given to young children? How responsible can that be?' Clockboxxer: Didn't you once let your nephew light his head on fire and ride your moped because he wanted to be Ghost Rider for Halloween? Astral: Hey, hey, this isn't about me! Besides, he only got first-degree burns before someone put him out, which means he only felt 1 degree of the heat, right? Clockboxxer: That's not what-ugh, nevermind. Ahem. Not too surprisingly, such power went to the twins' minds and made them spoiled. One day, Maxwell and Lily saw a poor beggar on the street. Thinking it would be humorous to hand the begger a rotten apple,- Astral: Asshole! Clockboxxer: -Maxwell Category:Clockboxxer Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:Reality Warper Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles